Love Over Ninjas
by Aardvarks Live In Russia
Summary: Dan Cahill was training to be a world class ninja, until one girl changes his priorities. Pre-Vespers Rising.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Hi, and Hello Readers! Read, review, and enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was walking the streets of New York, eating a corn dog. I had just left my friend's apartment and was heading on a bus back to Boston. I was showing off my cool ninja moves to anyone who was looking by jumping over the cracks in the sidewalk. While I was looking down, I saw a five dollar bill , I picked it up, excited over my find. I was trying to put it in my backpack, so I wasn't really looking where I was going. When I finally looked up, I walked straight into someone else.<p>

"Watch it!" she screamed.

I apologized, recognizing the voice. My heart was beating out of my chest as I lifted my head up to see her face.

"Hey. Sorry about that. Hi," I said stupidly.

She looked confused for a moment, then recognized me. She smiled and replied, "Hello."

My pathetic attempt of a conversation dwindled into nothing. I was afraid this would happen. I didn't want have an awkward silence on my hands, and I did not want to stop talking to her. I couldn't stop looking at that perfect face. I needed to think of something, and fast. I took a deep breath and looked at my surroundings, taking another brave stab at a conversation.

"So, how 'bout that weather?" I said.

She looked confused. _Well, of course she looked confused, you idiot!, _I thought to myself. _You run into her in New York and start rambling on about the dreary weather! Who wouldn't be confused? You're confused!_

I looked around once more, finding something that I may be able to redeem myself with. Just maybe.

"So, you like the Ravens." Never mind, maybe I can't redeem myself.

_Great observation, Captain Obvious. Of course she likes the Ravens. She was only wearing a Ravens Hat and Jersey._

"No, actually. My brother's friends, or people who he pretends to like, made me wear it. It's killing me! I hope nobody sees me! So, is this conversation going anywhere, Daniel?"

"Um, well, erm..." I tried to think of a good lie. "Amy is having a sleepover party. She wanted me to invite you. All the other girls are coming, too."

"A sleepover?" she asked lamely.

"Yeah! This Friday, at seven, to Saturday, at twelve," I said. Whoa, where is that coming from? Well, while I'm sabotaging myself, I might as well go all out. "Yeah and tell your brother to come to my sleepover! It's on the same night!"

She said something else, but I didn't hear her because I was too busy staring at her perfect face. I tried to bring myself back to reality, zoning in just in time to hear her say, "Kay, gotta go! Anything else, Daniel?"

I love you much! "No, that's it. See ya on Friday!"

I let her walk away. Then I ran back to the main road to grab a bus to go home.

{Epic Page Break}

As I walked in, I yelled to no one particular, "I'm home!"

"I'm in the library!" Of course she was. Why would I think anything different?

As I walked to the library, I threw my school bag down in the hallway. The maid would get it and I would find it later in my room, where it was supposed to go. I only hoped Amy wouldn't find it and start yelling at me. I stood there contemplating whether or not I should put it away. I decided that I need to get on Amy's good side, so I took it to my room.

{Epic Page Break!}

"Hey, Dweeb. What took so long? I was starting to think that the huge pile of dirty socks in your room came to life and ate you," Amy joked. I pretended to laugh.

"Amy, I need your advice." I thought I would regret it as soon as the words came out of my mouth. I thought she would laugh at me. Instead, she looked shocked. After she recovered, she began scanning me as if she was looking to see if I had an illness. I probably did.

"What do you need?" she asked hesitantly.

"Um, well." I took a deep breath, "There is this girl that I sort of like," I admitted. Amy smiled. Girls. I would never understand them. Why was she so happy? This was horrible! A ninja lord shouldn't be falling for a mere mortal girl! Unacceptable!

"Who?"

"Never mind that. I wanted to ask you to show me how to get a girl's attention."

Her face fell. "Dan, I don't pretend to know everything about relationships," she said. She didn't pretend to know anything at all! She's never had a steady boyfriend, other than Cobra. I decided not to say this, because I still wanted to get on Amy's good side. And I knew she would deny it, anyway.

"Oh. Well, I could always send in an entry to Girls' Life Magazine," I joked.

"How do you know I read Girls' Life? Have you been going through my room?" She started to panic. Well, well, what do we have here? New blackmail material? I pretended to act like I already knew this. Truthfully, I was just joking.

"You should be getting ready for your sleepover on Friday."

Now, Amy looked irritated. "What sleepover?" she snapped.

"The one where the Dolt girls, Cobra Queen, and Sinead are coming over. And the one where I am having Wiz, Physicists, King Cobra and The Hammer over."

I ran before Amy could throw a book at me (that Deathly Hallows book looked pretty hard), but I did hear her scream, "Daniel!"

* * *

><p><strong>Who ever can guess correctly who the girl of Dan dreams are will get awesome points (Abb. AP)! First place will get 100AP, Second will get 50AP and Third will get 25AP.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers! I have decided to do that scene in the girl's POV. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Hi," he said.<p>

"Hi," I replied, stunned. What was Dan doing here? I may be visiting New York City, very close to Boston, but not close enough to be normal.

Then, I noticed that we had been in complete silence for a few moments. Man, I hated awkward silences; I was so happy when Dan spoke.

"So, you like the Ravens." That's it? Why would he think I would like the Ravens? I looked down, confused, and- oh.

I quickly explained, "No, actually. My brother's friends, or people who he pretends to like, made me wear it. It's killing me! I hope nobody sees me! So, is this conversation going anywhere, Daniel?" Daniel? Why did I call him that?

"Um, well, erm..." He paused for a moment, then said, "Amy is having a sleepover party. She wanted me to invite you. All the other girls are coming, too."

Really? A sleepover? Wow. Amy's cool enough to have a sleepover? Well, that explains why she's inviting family... Oh, crap! I have to answer. Stay cool. "A sleepover?" I asked. Bingo! Wow, how great am I?

"Yeah! This Friday, at seven, to Saturday, at 12," he said. He looked zoned out, possibly thinking. No way. Dan doesn't think. "Yeah, and tell your brother to come to my sleepover! It's on the same night!"

"Are you sure? Um, okay. I have to go to the mall." I said this, not sure if he really heard me. He looked really far away. "'Kay, gotta go! Anything else, Daniel?"

"No, that's it. See ya on Friday!"

I walked away, still not sure what just happened. I really wasn't going to the mall, but I needed an excuse to get away from Dan before I flipped out. Dan was really cute.

* * *

><p><strong>I still have the competition going. Who is Dan crushing on? AP= Awesome Points<strong>

**First to get it right: 100AP**

**Second: 50AP**

**Third: 25AP**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello Readers! I am sorry for the short chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everyone had arrived. They did all the normal stuff, until Natalie spoke to the girls. "We need to prank the boys. Ian was being a jerk earlier. We need to make the main target him."<p>

Madison thought this was a great idea. "Yes, him and Hammy. He filled my cleats with gummy bears!"

"Me, too!" Reagan added.

"Yeah! We should get Dan, too. I need revenge," Amy grinned.

"Amy, that sounded so evil," Sinead said.

Amy quickly defended herself. "Dan has been pranking me for years. My turn."

"Great. We all want to prank our brothers, don't we?" All of the girls nodded. "I have a plan."

The way Natalie said that gave Amy goosebumps. What Ian did to Natalie was unknown, but it was enough to bring out the little devil inside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Voting has closed for chapter one and two. Inane another contest going.<strong>

**I need pranks. Lots of them. If you give me an awesome prank, I will award 10AP. You can submit 10 pranks per person. The boys will also do pranks.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello Readers! I'm back! Sorry this has taken an outrageously long time to update, but life got in the way. So, I apologize. As an apology gift, you get to find out who Dan's mystery girl is. **

It was nearing nighttime, and the girls were finally finished plotting the perfect plan. They had spent the last hour planning to execute the prank that Natalie had suggested.

"Okay, this is how it works. Reagan will hide in the guest house. After she is hidden away, Madison will scream and run downstairs, where the boys are hiding. She will tell them that she is missing, and show them to the word 'Vesper' written on the window in blood. Hopefully they will go beserk. . ." Natalie continued on with a very detailed and precise plan. She finished with, "And then we finally get them back. We need to record their reactions so we can blackmail them."

Amy looked hesitant. "Don't you think that this is little too harsh. I mean what our brothers did couldn't be that bad."

"Are you kidding me? Ian- Ian did. . . he- you don't know-" Natalie stumbled over her words.

"We should definitely do it. They really need to get them back for everything they've done over the years," Madison said.

Reagan looked guilty. "Maybe we should let Dan in on this. He's a really good actor."

Everyone threw her a really confused glance before disagreeing with her and deciding to go on with the plan as Natalie first suggested it.

{Epic Page Break!}

Everything was set. Reagan was in the closet of the guest house with snacks, an iPod, and a walky-talky for communication. Natalie had used fake blood to write on the window. Everything else was ready.

"Wait! Shouldn't we tell Nellie, so she doesn't freak?" Amy asked, right before we entering the hallway. They agreed and let Nellie in on the plan, and she agreed to play along.

"Ready Madison? We need you to scream, as if you were your sister. Wait a few seconds, then we will all run downstairs," Natalie said.

"Ready," Madison replied.

"Okay, NOW!" Natalie scream-whispered.

Seconds later, a high- pitched piercing scream ripped through the air, giving Amy goosebumps. The girls heard the something crashing downstairs, and the sudden uproar of argument. Natalie silently beckoned the girls forward, and started screaming out of faked fear. The girls followed her example.

They clambered down the steps noisily, into the basement. Madison ran up to Hamilton and told him that Reagan had been abducted. His face turned from white with fear to red with rage. He ran up the stairs and barrelled into the room in which Natalie told him that the scream had came from.

He stopped before the window, and stared. When the rest of the boys came into the room, they all witnessed what Hamilton had seen: the word 'Vesper' written in streaking, dripping blood.

Madison started to act- cry. "She- she said that she was go-going to get her hairbrush, and- and she left. And th-then she sc-screamed and-" she stopped because Hamilton was holding her in his arms, consoling her.

"It's going to be okay, we are going to find her. I'll personally snap anyone's neck who gets in the way. That's a promise."

Dan looked half-crazed. He started to scream, "What are we doing standing around? We need to find her!"

"We need to remain calm, Dan. Take a deep breath. Freaking out will not get us any closer to finding Reagan," Hamilton said.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!"

"Why not?" Natalie asked.

"BECAUSE. . . BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Dan screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Drama! NEXT CONTEST! What is my favorite color? Jk (unless you really want to answer *ahem5AP* Anywoo, how do you think Hamilton is going to respond to Dan? Correct answer will get you 100AP<strong>

**Okay, so this is going to take up most of the chapter, but this it the AP standings so far. enchanting sparkle is this the lead. YOU GO GIRL! If you're a girl. . . but it's still anyone's game. Sorry for any misspellings of a name, if I do, PM me and I'll fix it right away! Oh, and I have decided to give anyone 10 points just for reviewing, because reviewing is awesome, therefore, it deserves awesome points.**

**Awesome Points:**

**Anonymous Person- 20, I'm going out on a limb here in thinking that the two anonymous reviews are from you!**

**enchanting sparkles- 140, you won first place for the guess-which-girl-Dan-likes-contest! And thanks for the CC!**

**LittleMissBandNerd- 10, yes, I'm going to continue with more chapters. Now, it's kind of obvious, but I felt like I needed to answer the question because I'm awesome like that! :P**

**Crystal- 10, thank you so much for saying my story was great!**

**ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead- 10, I like your username. A lot. I might take it from you. . . JK. Maybe. . .**

**roxy5000123- 10, nice try! BTW, I have a friend with a dog named Roxy. Cutest dog ever! Sorry, you probably don't care.**

**SnowLily- 60ap, you won second place of ^^^ contest (Don't feel like typing it out. )**

**priceless xpressions- 10ap, thank you for your kind review!**

**xXJustDanceXx- 10ap, Most. Confusing. Review. Ever. Jk.**

**Protect and Preserve- 35ap, you won third place in that contest! Oh, and sorry if you get any suspicious attacks. . . *Cough, cough* (See directly below. . .**

**Clueslover7- 10ap, so close! You almost got third place, but Protect and Preserve beat you to it! Sorry, attack her, not me. . .**

**Guest- 20ap, once again, I assumed you were the same person. . .**

**Iwillcomebacktolife- 40ap, thank you for the pranks!**

**Giraffes4Ever- 10ap, and yes, Giraffes forever!**

**FlyOn39- 10ap, now you can finally know who it is. . .**

**TheJetsetter- 10ap, good try! I appreciate your review.**

**Northernlight24- 10ap, thank you for reviewing! m  
><strong>

**Emily Starlight- 10ap, you got it right, unfortunately, some people beat you to it. Sorry.**

**storyteller221- 20ap, funny prank!**

**CallieUnleashed- 20ap, I used your prank! Hope you like what I did with it!**

**Dragonfeith- 10ap, okay I'll update NOW!**

**MsCardinal- 10ap, and no, fails do not force me to deduct points. Unless you make me really mad. . . All of you are considered warned. . .**

**Unicorn Ruler of Bacon- 10ap, by the way, NICE NAME!**

**Auburn Waves- 10ap, and thanks for looking at it! :)**

**xServerusxCrookshanksx- 10ap, Thanks for the help on Claire, too!**


End file.
